Dreams
by Pixie 107
Summary: something i had in my head, With harry and he runs into a dream demon sort of person ((I will only cont writing this if i get reviews))


The Odyssey  
  
Harry looked out the window. He saw an animal moving in the distance. A black cat with white ears. The cat suddenly stopped and stared at Harry. Then went along it's way again.  
  
He watched the cat disappear. He then pushed the cat into a corner of his mind, forgetting about it.  
  
That night while Harry slept, he was awoken by a noise. He put on his glasses and looked to see what it was. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he looked at the foot of his bed and saw the same cat.  
  
The cat and Harry stared at eachother for a moment, then Harry fell backward down on his pillow and tried to get back to sleep. But he was disturbed again. He felt the cat crawl up to the head of the bed. Harry put on his glasses once again and found that the cat had turned into a girl.  
  
The girl had shocking, platinum blonde hair with the tips dyed night black.Her face was covered in makeup. She had thick black eyeliner and her eyebrows were painted in , and in the strangest way. Her lips had light purple lipstick on them that shined.  
  
She grinned at Harry as she crawled closer towards him.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter. Anyone could dream of meeting you," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said nervously as he scooted away from her.  
  
"I am but a creation of an imaginary world created by those with the most vivid and interesting fantasies," She moved her face closer to him."I have seen you dreams Harry," she explained putting her fingers under his chin and lifting his head up." Can I say that I am very amazed."  
  
"You've seen...you've seen my dreams?"  
  
"All of them, thousands of dreams. But of course i've seen others dreams. But i'm more interested in you.You see, i've gotten very fond of yours. I love your dreams.My attraction is strange and excessive. I've become so obsessed with fantasies, dreams, and imaginations that i need someone  
  
to experience what i have. I have chosen you." She brushed her hand against his cheek."Would you like an introduction?" she asked, holding up a large key. He didn't answer. She waved the key in front of Harry's face and Harry was suddenly flying over Hogwarts. He looked around in amazment.  
  
He then found Cedric flying next to him. He smiled at his friend and Cedric smiled back. Then suddenly he was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He had his textbooks with him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione walking towards him with her textbooks inher hands as well. She  
  
sat next to Harry and smiled. He stared at her, then blinked and appeared in a blackness. Now Ron was with him. He had his wand and he was pointing it at something. Harry turned to look at what it was and it was Voldemort! He quickly got his wand in hand and pointed it at the dangerous wizard.  
  
Harry was about to shout out a spell, when he was suddenly sucked into an abyss, invisible, under his feet, and then found himself in an auditorium. He sat in one of the seats holding a musical ticket. On it read "Admit One. the Rocky Horror Show" He cocked his head then heard someone come on the stage.  
  
It was the girl and she wore a black corset and black underwear and fishnet stockings. She also wore big black combat boots that went up to her knees.  
  
"How do you like it so far??" she asked. He stared at her.  
  
"It's...interesting..."he peered down back at the ticket.  
  
"There's more in store for you though! Just wait!" she grinned.  
  
"More?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows."I dont even know who you are!!Let alone your name!!"  
  
"Oh...i'm dreadfully sorry. My name is Amira.Or Paige,or Jennifer, Ronnie, or ...actually...call me Ignatia. I really dont have a name if you'd like to know," She said. There was a long pause. Then the girl flipped over to where Harry was seated."Now,"she thought,"where to next?" she snapped her fingers and  
  
They both appeared in a white place. Ignatia walked up to Harry. She had on now, a black trenchcoat, a shiny black top and tight leather pants. She took off the black sunglasses she was wearing and grinned at Harry once again. Suddenly a strong wind came up and a huge aisle of guns appeared on either side of them. Harry  
  
jumped at the site of all the weapons."You want a gun?" Ignatia asked holding up an excessivly large gun that looked bigger than her. She pointed it at Harry. He quickly jumped out of the way."Don't worry, i don't know how to use this," she shrugged and threw the gun on the floor. The guns disappeared  
  
and they were left in the blankness.  
  
"Umm...Ignatia....what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"Wait until someone dreams of something that interests me." Suddenly five men appeared. But they weren't moving. They were stuck in standing positions.  
  
"Who are they?" Harry asked observing them. One, who was the tallest, wore a very odd white vest, and a white, longsleeved, almost see-trhough shirt. His pants were also white and very strangely designed. His hair was gelled and spiked in all different directions. The second one was short compared to the first.  
  
He had the same hairstyle as Ignatia. He wore a gray long-sleeved shirt that had a grayer square in the middle and wore black pants.The third wore a black longsleeved shirt with a shiny purple ripple going through the shirt. He wore black pants as well and his hair was pitch black that was spiked like the first.  
  
They fourth one had blonde spiked hair and wore a dark blueish green long- sleeved shirt and Black pants. The fifth wore a shiny metallic vest and a brown longsleeved shirt under it. He had light blue pants and his hair was brown that had some blonde streaks in it.  
  
Ignatia giggled.  
  
"These five, beautiful guys are the subject of one person's dream. I really don't care who because i just want these sexy hunks of glamour!!!" she jumped onto one.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Hmm...well this one,"she pointed to the first one,"his name is Jay.Ahhh...he's my favorite."she said squeezing him."and this is Amir," she said pointing to the second one. She looked at him, then went to the next."this is Paige!! Isn't he just cute!"she giggled."And this is Ryan, he...he has an alcohol problem..but..you have  
  
to look past that...considering he's adorable." She went to the next. "And last, but not least, Bobby." she smiled.  
  
"Okay, whats so special about them?"  
  
"In past dreams i've seen them. They're supposed to be...a rock band or something. And ever since i've been finding them in some people's dreams. I know all about them!" she smiled." But now..." she snapped her fingers and the members of Orgy disappeared."Now we have to leave. It's almost 6 o'clock. Some people back in  
  
reality might get worried about you, now won't they Harry?" she said staring into his emerald green eyes. "won't they?" He blinked and then found himself back in his bad and the cat still staring at him. He shook his head in disbelief, as the cat ran out the door. He looked out the window to see the sun rising. He heard Ron in the bed next to him, stir in his sleep. What a strange dream, he thought. Then he layed his head onto his pillow and fell once again asleep. 


End file.
